real_ghost_stories_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 509: Deadstock
First uploaded October 3, 2016 Episode Details * Tony and Jenny announce the start of Ouija Awareness Month 2016. * Chris from Brooklyn calls in with his promised stigmata story. He describes taking a shower and suddenly smelling blood. Next, he feels himself floating several inches in the air, with his body in a crucifix-like position. Then, just as suddenly, things return to normal. He also tells a story about walking to a friend's house and seeing a clown figurine in an upstairs window. When he asks his friend about the figurine, his friend tells Chris he's actually being haunted by a mysterious clown figure. * Terry from Texas calls with a story of stepping out of the shower and hearing the sound of horse's hooves coming up his driveway. He sees his mother heading for the front door and asks what she's up to; she explains that she also heard the sound of hooves outside and is going to check it out. They don't see anything outside, nor does Terry find any hoof prints around the driveway. * Tanya from Pennsylvania tells of having lost a friendly high-school acquaintance, Chris, to suicide. One snowy night, while driving to her boyfriend's house, she takes an unfamiliar, woody back route and ends up on a dirt road leading uphill. Despite knowing she'd taken a wrong turn, she continues to the top of the hill, where she finds herself on an eerily silent cul-de-sac. As she starts to turn around, she gets a strong feeling of not wanting to look into the surrounding woods. When she gets to her boyfriend's house, she describes her adventure to him; he reveals that she was in fact driving on the road where Chris used to live and then further reveals that Chris committed suicide outside his house, likely either on the road or in the nearby woods. Tanya wonders if her unease might have been caused by the lingering presence of Chris's spirit. * Amanda from Texas describes losing her mom to cancer and subsequently experiencing strangely coincidental events like thinking about her mom and then turning on the radio to hear songs her mom used to listen to or mysteriously managing to avoid unfortunate events that to all appearances should have befallen her. * Tony reveals the little-known fact that radio DJs channel the dead to determine their playlists. * Larry from Memphis calls with a story of being home alone with his grandmother as a small child and seeing a strange small man with a goat standing in the doorway. His grandmother tells him that if he sees a ghost, all he has to do is say "Lord, have mercy," and the ghost will be forced to flee. * Margie from Virginia describes several dream visitations she's experienced, including seeing her grandmother in a dream three days before her death. She explains that several days later she felt an overwhelming urge to check in with her family, who inform her that her grandmother has just passed. Finally, she recounts having a dream that her grandfather wanted to see her. The next day, when she tells her husband about her dream, her husband says that he'd also had a dream about seeing his grandfather. * Kelsey from North Carolina, who previously called in with her story of visiting the Lizzie Borden house in Episode 506: The Woods Look Back, talks about listening to Episode 259: Richard in Chattanooga, which re-caps all of the events surrounding Richard's paranormal problems. When she hears the infamous EVP, she feels a cold chill despite the summer warmth and sees the sky suddenly turn gray. After the phone call ends, however, the sky returns to normal.